kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryu Terui
Kamen Rider Accel '(仮面ライダーアクセル ''Kamen Raidā Akuseru) is a Rider from the 2009/2010 Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider W, and is the series' secondary Kamen Rider. His Rider name comes from the English word "accelerate". Ryu Terui '''Ryu Terui (照井 竜, Terui Ryū) is a Superintendent appointed to the Futo Police Department's Paranormal Crime Investigation Division (超常犯罪捜査課, Chōjō Hanzai Sōsaka), and is Mikio Jinno and Makura's superior. Prior to arrving in Futo, Ryu lost his family; his father Ryuji Terui, his mother and his younger sister when a Dopant froze them solid. They shattered at Ryu's touch, killing them. In his final moments, Ryu's father warned him to beware the "Man with the W Memory". Ryu, however, goes the opposite direction and is driven for revenge with the aid of the mysterious Shroud. Because it is the source of Memories, he develops a hatred of Futo and seeing it as a gathering place of all kinds of scum. Ryu recieved his heavy Engine Blade from Shroud early on. He spies on the Narumi Detective Agency using his Beetle Phone while he waits for his Driver to be completed. Soon after, a new crime wave starts, eerily similair to his parents' death. Thinking he has finally found his families' murderer, he steps out of hiding, revealing that he has been spying on the Agency. He then gets his Driver and transforms into Kamen Rider Accel for the first time. However, Ryu goes overboard with the case, almost killing an innocent person he believed to be the Dopant. It turns out at the end of the case that the Dopant was Ice Age, and the W Dopant was still at large, putting things in perspective for Ryu. Though he and Shotaro Hidari clash at first, Ryu becomes an ally to the Narumi Detective Agency when it comes to investigating the Dopant crime wave, as well as picking up some of Shotaro's habits in dealing with Dopants even after losing it upon finally finding his family's killer: the Weather Dopant, Dr. Shinkuro Isaka. After obtaining the Trial Memory from Shroud and learning to use it, Ryu is able to finally take his revenge on the Weather Dopant, using the Trial Maximum Drive to destroy his Gaia Memory, after which Isaka dissolved as a result of his long term abuse of Gaia Memories. After Isaka's death, Ryu becomes more open to the others and continues his role as a Kamen Rider to fight off the Dopant crime wave prior to learning that it was Shroud who gave Isaka the Weather Memory, though she had no idea that his family would suffer as a result. Furthermore, Ryu learns he has a unique physiology, enabling him to withstand the intense power of certain Gaia Memories and was selected by Shroud because he can resist the Terror Dopant's Terror Field. Because of this, Shroud wants him to assume Shotaro's place as Double using his hatred to enable Double to reach full power. However, Ryu has shown Shroud that he can fight with compassion and does not need to be Double to fight. Furthermore, after Philip's disappearance after Jun Kazu's defeat, Ryu had grown to love Futo with a desire to protect it, overall a complete turnabout from his initial personality. Although he eventually rejected her advances to stay professional, he eventually started a romantic relationship with landlady/head of the Narumi Detective agency Akiko Narumi. Giving her the affectionate nickname "Chief" (署長''Shōchō'') to reference her status at the Agency and to give her authority, which she found cute. During the events of W Forever ''Akiko tells him the story of how people watch the Fuuto Fireworks and fall in love, and she wants someone to watch it. So, just before he and Shotaro go to fight NEVER, he promises he will watch them with her. He fulfills his promise, and they fall in love. In ''Movie War Core, Akiko tries to stop him from being a Kamen Rider, saying it was getting in the way of their life (and their wedding day), and causing them too much pain. However, he says he is a Rider to protect her. That, coupled with what she saw through the Memory Memory about her father, drives her to allow him to keep his Driver and Memories. They then marry. In his Rider form, Ryu tends to say "Now, let's break away!" (さあ、振り切るぜ!, Saa, furikiru ze!) whenever he assumes his Rider forms and states "Despair awaits you (all) at the finish!" (絶望がお前（たち）のゴールだ!, Zetsubō ga omae (-tachi) no gōru da!, as Accel) and ""0.1-9.9 seconds, that is the time left until your despair!" (○○秒、それがお前の絶望までのタイムだ！, 0.1-9.9-byō, sore ga omae no zetsubō made no taimu'da!, as Accel Trial) upon executing a Maximum Drive attack. The words on the back of his jacket read "spiritual state of nothingness makes even fire itself cool" which is a phrase derived from Buddhist philosophy. Ryu Terui makes a cameo appearance at the end of ''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010'' proclaiming that Kamen Rider Double is not the only Kamen Rider in Futo City any more. Kamen Rider Accel was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. Kamen Rider Accel was among the "All Rider" force during the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which resulted in the Kamen Riders and Super Sentai joining forces to defeat both Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack. Forms - Bike= - Gunner= Accel Bike Form can combine with Gunner A to become the AccelGunner (アクセルガンナー, Akuseru Gannā). The Accel Memory links with the Gaia Cannon (ガイアキャノン, Gaia Kyanon) to release energy similar to a Maximum Drive called the Gunner Full Break (ガンナーフルブレイク, Gannā Furu Bureiku). It is also armed with the Gattling Wheel (ガトリングホイール, Gatoringu Hoīru), Bike Form's back wheel turned into a machine gun. - Turbuler= AccelTurbuler (アクセルタービュラー, Akuseru Tāburā): Kamen Rider Accel Bike Form can combine with the RevolGarry's Turbuler unit to become the AccelTurbuler. Not only does Accel have use of the Scramble Cutter (スクランブルカッター, Sukuranburu Kattā) guns, he can also assume a humanoid form in order to execute his AccelTurbuler Phoenix '(アクセルタービュラーフェニックス, ''Akuseru Tāburā Fenikkusu) Maximum Drive, where he pierces through his target while covered in flames forming the English letter A. }} - Trial= '''Statistics *'Rider Height': 197cm *'Rider Weight': 82kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 2.5t *'Kicking Power': 3t *'Maximum Jump Height': 90m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/0.27s Accel Trial is the powered up form of Kamen Rider Accel. It is significantly faster than Accel's normal form, but it sports weaker armor and overall power. It is more than enough to make up for its weakness by being able to punch and kick at blinding speeds, as well as increasing his overall movement speed (running, dodging, etc.) to a great degree. Once the Maximum Drive is initiated, Accel Trial can only be used for another 10 seconds before being forcibly reverted back to human form, but the transformation is retained if the Trial Maximum Drive is successful before the 10 seconds are up. This form's Maximum Drive is the Machine Gun Spike (マシンガンスパイク, Mashingan Supaiku) Rider Kick, a series of multiple kicks in a row which leave a series of energy treadmarks in the form of a T, only limited by the amount of kicks Accel uses before time runs out. While transforming from into Accel Trial, Kamen Rider Accel changes colors from red, to yellow, and then finally to blue as Accel Trial. The yellow colored form has been labeled as Kamen Rider Accel Yellow Signal Version (仮面ライダーアクセルイエローシグナルバージョン, Kamen Raidā Akuseru Ierō Shigunaru Bājon) in the toy line. - Double (W) Extreme= Cyclone Accel Xtreme is a hypothetical form of Kamen Rider Double described by Shroud as being the ultimate form, with the change being that Ryu Terui becomes one with Philip instead of Shotaro, as their physiologies make them immune to the psychological attacks of the Old and Terror Dopants. Shroud states that Ryu's hatred and rage is needed for Double to fight at its full potential. However this form was never utilized in the series as Ryu decides not to fight as part of this form while showing Shroud that they can fight with compassion rather than hatred. - Booster= Kamen Rider Accel Booster (仮面ライダーアクセルブースター, Kamen Raidā Akuseru Būsutā) is a powered up form of Kamen Rider Accel that appears in Accel's version of the ''Kamen Rider W Returns'' DVD releases. This yellow-colored form of Accel uses the Gaia Memory Enhancing Adapter (ガイアメモリ強化アダプター, Gaia Memori Kyōka Adaputā) stolen from the Commander Dopant, which is attached over the top of the Accel Memory to increase its power output threefold. Accel Booster's most notable feature is its additional armoring compared to Accel Trial, which hides a plethora of jet boosters enabling Accel to fly with great mobility, leaving large contrails of fire due to the tripled thermal energy output. Like Accel's other forms, it can utilize the Engine Blade and perform the Booster Slasher (ブースタースラシャー, Būsutā Surasshā) Maximum Drive, where the Engine Blade project a large golden energy blade to slice through the target. Hyper Hobby, February 2011 }} Equipment 'Accel Driver' The Accel Driver (アクセルドライバー''Akuseru Doraibā'') is Kamen Rider Accel's transformation belt. It is a third generation Memory Driver given to Ryu Terui by the mysterious woman known only as "Shroud". The AccelDriver resembles a set of motorcycle handlebars. By inserting the Accel Memory into the Mono Slot (モノスロット Mono Surotto) and revving the Power Throttle (パワースロットル Pawā Surottoru) on the right handlebar, Ryu Terui transforms into Kamen Rider Accel. By squeezing the Maximum Clutch Lever (マキシマムクラッチレバー''Makishimamu Kuratchi Rebā'') on the left handlebar and revving the Power Throttle, Kamen Rider Accel initiates his Maximum Drive (マキシマムドライブ Makishimamu Doraibu) finisher attack. 'Gaia Memories' Like Kamen Rider Double, Kamen Rider Accel possesses his own set of Gaia Memories (ガイアメモリ Gaia Memori). *'Accel Memory' (アクセルメモリ Akuseru Memori): The Accel Memory, or Acceleration Memory (加速の記憶''Kasoku no Kioku''), is Kamen Rider Accel's primary GaiaMemory. This enables Terui to transform into Kamen Rider Accel and access his primary Maximum Drive, as well as allow him to assume Bike Form. *'Engine Memory' (エンジンメモリ Enjin Memori): The Engine Memory is a Gaia Memory that gives the EngineBlade its various different powers. It is not a true Gaia Memory however, and its powers are linked to the Accel Memory. This allows the Engine Blade to have three different elemental abilities imbued in it, each based on a different type of engine: Jet (ジェット Jetto) which allows the Engine Blade to fire jet blades or a blade energy wave, Electric (エレクトリック Erekutorikku) which allows the Engine Blade to do high powered electric slash, and Steam (スチーム Suchīmu) which creates a wave or wall of steam. *'Cyclone Memory '(サイクロンメモリ, Saikuron Memori): Ryu is briefly lent Philip's Cyclone Memory to battle the Weather Dopant. When inserted into the Engine Blade, it allows Kamen Rider Accel to perform a wind-powered Maximum Drive. 'Trial Memory' The Maximum Counter Trial Memory (マキシマムカウンタートライアルメモリ, Makishimamu Kauntā Toraiaru Memori), also known as the Challenge Memory (挑戦の記憶, Chōsen no Kioku), is a special Gaia Memory that allows Kamen Rider Accel to become Kamen Rider Accel Trial. While in Memory Mode (メモリモード, Memori Mōdo), the Trial Memory enables Accel to transform; the transformation is complete once the light on the traffic light-like Trans-Signal (トランスシグナル, Toransu Shigunaru) goes from red to blue (with a 3-second countdown sound effect). While in its stop watch-like Maximum Mode (マキシマムモード, Makishimamu Mōdo), once the Maximum Switch (マキシマムスイッチ, Makishimamu Suitchi?) timer button is pressed, Accel Trial has 10 seconds to perform as many kicks as possible before pressing the Maximum Switch again to activate the Maximum Drive. If the Maximum Switch is not pressed within 10 seconds, the Maximum Drive fails and Accel's transformation is forcibly and painfully reverted. To handle this, Accel normally tosses the Trial Memory into the air as the Maximum Drive begins, pressing the Maximum Switch as soon as it is caught and declaring the time received. 'Engine Blade' The Engine Blade (エンジンブレード Enjin Burēdo) is Kamen Rider Accel's main weapon. The weapon can be wielded outside of Accel's transformation, though it is extremely heavy. Through the use of the Engine Memory, Kamen Rider Accel can perform different elemental powers by pulling the trigger. It also allows Accel to perform two unique Maximum Drive finishers with the Engine Blade. The first is the Dynamic Ace (ダイナミックエース, Dainamikku Ēsu) in which a concentration of energy in the shape of the letter A is sent out from the EngineBlade. The second is called the A-Slasher (エースラッシャー, Ē Surasshā) where Kamen Rider Accel performs three consecutive slashes that form the letter A in a horizontal or vertical plane, slashing through the Dopant to destroy it. The Engine Blade can be used with any of Double's Memories for a Maximum Drive. As Accel Trial, he is able to perform a variation of his Machine Gun Spike Maximum Drive by using the Trial Memory in combination with the Engine Blade's Maximum Drive. When Accel Trial combines the Engine Maximum Drive with the Trial Maximum Drive, he can perform the Machine Gun Slasher (マシンガンスラッシャー, Mashingan Surasshā) Maximum Drive, repeatedly slashing the target in the time limit rather than kicking. Gaia Memory Enhancement Adapter The Gaia Memory Enhancing Adapter (ガイアメモリ強化アダプター, Gaia Memori Kyōka Adaputā?) is a special device that increases a Gaia Memory's power output threefold. When a Memory is placed into it, the Adapter displays "Download Complete" on it's screen as it upgrades the Memory placed into it. The symbol of the Memory placed into it is then displayed. The Adapter was also used by the Commander Dopant before it was taken by Aoi Katsuragi who gives it to Kamen Rider Accel to become Kamen Rider Accel Booster. The Gaia Memory Enhancing Adapter was used on the Unicorn Memory by a yakuza leader, however the Memory was destroyed by Ryu before it can be used. 'Memory Gadget' Like Double, Kamen Rider Accel has his own Memory Gadget (メモリガジェット Memori Gajetto), an item powered by an artificial Gaia Memory called a Giji Memory (ギジメモリ Giji Memori, "Pseudo Memory") that allows it to switch between its Gadget Mode (ガジェットモード Gajetto Mōdo) and its Live Mode (ライブモード Raibu Mōdo). *The Beetle Phone (ビートルフォン''Bītoru Fon'') is a mobile phone that switches between Cell Phone Mode (携帯モード Keitai Mōdo) and Beetle Mode (ビートルモード Bītoru Mōdo) with the use of the Beetle Memory (ビートルメモリ Bītoru Memori). It looks similar to the Stag Phone, except it has a blue Japanese rhinoceros beetle design. Prior to its appearance in the series, Ryu Terui used the Beetle Phone to spy on the Narumi Detective Agency. 'Diablossa' The Diablossa (ディアブロッサ, Diaburossa) is Kamen Rider Accel's personal Ducati 999 motorcycle. It also has a holder for the EngineBlade. Its name comes from the Italian words "Diabolo" (devil) and "Rosso" (red); fitting, as Ducati is an Italian company.6 'Gunner A' The Revol-Interchange Gunner A (リボル換装 ガンナーA, Riboru Kansō Gannā Ē) is a robotic tank that serves as Kamen Rider Accel's support droid. Its AI allows it to operate on its own from Accel. The technology is similar to Kamen Rider Double's HardBoilder and the front unit can also combine with the Gunner A to become the HardGunner (ハードガンナー, HādoGannā). 'Accel Gunner' Accel Bike Form can combine with Gunner A to become the AccelGunner (アクセルガンナー, Akuseru Gannā). The Accel Memory links with the Gaia Cannon (ガイアキャノン, Gaia Kyanon) to release energy similar to a Maximum Drive called the Gunner Full Break (ガンナーフルブレイク, Gannā Furu Bureiku). It is also armed with the Gattling Wheel (ガトリングホイール, Gatoringu Hoīru), Bike Form's back wheel turned into a machine gun. 'Accel Turbuler' Accel Bike Form, in battle against Ryubee Sonozaki's Terror Dragon, combined with the RevolGarry's Turbuler unit to form and fight as the 'AccelTurbuler. ' Picture Gallery (Accel's Form) Accel.png|Kamen Rider Accel KamenRiderAccelBikeForm.jpg|Kamen Rider Accel - Bike Form KamenRiderAccelTrialForm.jpg|Kamen Rider Accel - Trial Form Accel Booster.png|Kamen Rider Accel - Booster Form Picture Gallery (Equipment) 7.jpg|Accel Driver 24.jpg|Engine Memory 25.jpg|Trial Memory 12.jpg|Engine Blade W-ar-diablossa.jpg|Diablossa Afbeelding6.jpg|Beetle Phone References #"TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Accel". Retrieved 2010-01-24. #"TV Asahi's page for the MotoShell (Accel's mask)". Retrieved 2010-01-23. #"TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Accel Bike Form". Retrieved 2010-01-24. #''Hyper Hobby'', June 2010 #''Toei Hero Max'', vol. 33 #"TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Accel Trial". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/double/rider/accel_trial.html. Retrieved 2010-05-22. #"TV Asahi's page on the AccelDriver". Retrieved 2010-01-24. #"TV Asahi's page for the Trial Memory". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/double/rider/trialmemory.html. Retrieved 2010-05-22. #"TV Asahi's page on the EngineBlade". Retrieved 2010-01-24. #"TV Asahi's page on the Diablossa". Retrieved 2010-01-24. #"TV Asahi's page on the Gunner A". Retrieved 2010-02-14. #"TV Asahi's page on the AccelGunner". Retrieved 2010-02-14. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Double Riders Category:FPD Category:Rival Category:Secondary kamen rider Category:Police Category:Heroes Category:Kamen Rider W characters Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Tech Riders